Untitled
by IchiFujimiya
Summary: Ketika Sanada berkunjung ke rumah sakit tempat Yukimura dirawat.. 'Aku belum mau pergi.. Gen'ichiro.. aku takut..' warning : Shonen ai, gaje parah, sedikit -atau banyak? entahlah- ooc Sanada X Yukimura / Alpha pair R&R xDD


"_nee, Gen'ichiro.."_

"_iya?"_

"_... ah tidak jadi.." senyum pemuda berambut ikal itu, ia merapatkan tubuh mungilnya kedalam dekapan sahabat, ah bukan.. kekasihnya.._

'_Aku belum mau pergi... Gen'ichiro...aku takut'_

"**Untitled"**

By IchiFujimiya

Rate T

Disclaimer : Takeshi Konomi

Warning : sedikit ooc... sepertinya... *garuk-garuk kepala* dan ini shonen ai, yang nggak suka diperbolehkan menekan backspace sekarang kok ^ ^

Sanada X Yukimura

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Seiichi kun, ada seorang teman yang datang mengunjungimu." Ucapan suster Hinako tersebut membuat Yukimura dan 'kawan-kawan kecilnya' sedikit tersentak kaget, saat itu mereka sedang membuat angsa dari kertas origami di kamar rawat Yukimura.

"ah, anak-anak.. ini sudah waktunya kalian tidur siang bukan?" lanjut suster berambut coklat itu mengingatkan 'sahabat kecil' Yukimura, senyum ramahnya tak lupa ia berikan kepada mereka.

"oh iya benar!"

"kami tidur siang dulu ya Seiichi nii chan!" pamit seorang anak perempuan berkuncir dua.

"dah nii chan~ nanti kita main lagi yaa..." Tukas yang lainnya seraya melambaikan tangan, Yukimura balas melambaikan tangannya,

"aku tunggu ya.." sahut Yukimura, tak lupa menyertakan senyum legendarisnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga ruangan yang agak ramai tadi kembali menjadi sunyi, sambil menunggu sahabat-yang-akan-mengunjunginya-hari-ini sang God's child merangkai angsa kertas yang tadi ia buat bersama-sama, sejenak diliriknya tumpukan kertas origami yang belum terjamah olehnya. ia tersenyum kecil saat mengingat adik kelasnya, Kirihara memberikan kertas-kertas tersebut sewaktu anak itu mengunjunginya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Buchou! buchou pasti bosan kalau tidak ada aku, makanya aku belikan ini untuk buchou, jadi sewaktu aku tidak ada buchou bisa membuat macam-macam origami cobalah membuat kapal-kapalan dari origami ini, aku suka sekali membuatnya~!" Celotehnya riang, tanpa sadar kalau ada sedikit unsur kenarsisan dalam kalimatnya tadi. Kalau ingat hal ini, dan hal-hal baik lain yang dilakukan teman-teman satu timnyaYukimura tidak bisa tidak, hanya bisa merasa bersalah, betapa ia telah banyak merepotkan mereka, betapa mereka telah banyak melakukan sesuatu untuk buchou mereka yang ringkih ini.

"Yukimura.." suara ketukan pintu dan panggilan tersebut membawa si petenis berambut biru kembali dari lamunannya.

"masuk saja Gen'ichiro.." sahut Yukimura, ia sedikit heran kenapa Sanada masih bersikap kaku saat masuk ke ruangan rawatnya, padahal ruangannya ini adalah ruangan pribadi, sikap Sanada berbeda seperti saat ia berkunjung kerumah Yukimura, misalnya. 'mungkin dia tidak terbiasa dengan suasana rumah sakit' Cuma itu yang bisa diasumsikan Yukimura sampai saat ini.

"siang.. bagaimana keadaanmu, Yukimura?" tanya Sanada, bukan, bukan bermaksud basa-basi karena seorang Sanada sangat anti dalam berbasa-basi, jadi bisa dipastikan kalau pertanyaan tersebut sungguh-sungguh terlontar dari lubuk hati Sanada.

" ahaha... seperti yang kau lihat.." tawa Yukimura,ia mengangkat sedikit tangannya untuk menggapai tangan Sanada, menggenggamnya erat-erat.

"dan.. Gen'ichiro... tadi kudengar kau memanggilku 'Yukimura' dua kali.." cetus Yukimura, ia melipat tangannya dengan sikap yang serius, bagaikan ingin menghadapi pertandingan tenis saja.

"maaf.. kau tahu aku belum terlalu terbiasa dengan panggilan-panggilan ini... Seiichi.." akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya pada hari itu Yukimura mendengar nama kecilnya dipanggil oleh sang fukubuchou, Yukimura sendiri tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ia menyukai saat nama kecilnya tersebut didengarnya keluar dari bibir Sanada, ada rasa bahagia sendiri saat mendengarnya, mungkin lain kali ia akan meminta Sanada untuk membuat rekaman yang isinya hanya suara Sanada memanggil namanya, hmm... ide bagus..

"hmm... lain kali jangan lupa namaku lagi ya.. Gen'ichiro.." bibir Yukimura kembali menekukkan senyum cemerlangnya, meskipun senyum itu tidak bertahan lama dan digantikan oleh tundukan kepalanya,

"sampai waktu operasi tiba aku akan terus disini ya..." desahnya pendek,

"aku merindukanmu..." lanjut Yukimura, ia mengelus tangan Sanada yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

"bersabarlah.. aku akan datang setiap hari kalau kau mau.." tawar Sanada yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala Yukimura.

"itu tidak cukup.. kalau bisa kau tinggal disini saja, jadi kita bisa bertemu setiap saat.." rengeknya sambil menggembungkan pipi. Benar-benar Yukimura yang berbeda dengan pada saat ia berada ditengah teman-temannya yang lain, mendengar ini mau tidak mau Sanada tersenyum juga, meskipun hanya sekilas.

"itu permintaan yang sangat besar, lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhmu." Komentarnya, lalu Sanada langsung menerima hadiah berupa lemparan guling cantik dari Yukimura.

"Seiichi, itu..?" tiba-tiba Sanada menunjuk kearah rangkaian angsa origami,

"oh itu.. tadi aku membuatnya dengan pasien anak-anak disini, kemarin juga.. ternyata sudah terkumpul sebanyak ini ya.." jelas Yukimura ringan, senyum yang biasa ia tunjukkan tak lupa ia berikan kepada Fukubuchounya.

"kuharap sebelum operasi aku bisa menyelesaikan 1000 angsa origami ini.. aku Cuma meminta kesehatanku kembali pada para dewa..." lanjutnya lirih, sebagai responnya Sanada mengusap pelan kepala Yukimura.

"kau pasti bisa, kami akan membantumu, kami juga senantiasa mendoakan kesehatanmu..." ia lalu mengecup bibir Yukimura dengan lembut, tindakannya ini membuat pipi pemuda yang duduk di kelas tiga itu menghangat.

"terima kasih Gen... hmm... untunglah hari ini hanya kau yang datang, jadi tidak ada yang melihat adegan tadi.."

yup, untuk sekedar info saja, buchou dan fukubuchou dari Rikkai dai ini memang sudah resmi berpacaran sejak mereka naik ke kelas dua, saat itu tidak ada yang mengetahui hal ini, bahkan manusia data seperti Yanagi pun tidak mengetahuinya, hebat sekali bukan? Tapi entahlah bagaimana sekarang, sepertinya hubungan mereka sudah mulai tercium oleh anggota reguler yang lain, terbukti dengan semakin seringnya trio Kirihara, Marui dan Niou menggoda Yukimura dan Sanada, Kirihara dengan tidak tahu malunya bahkan pernah memanggil Yukimura dengan panggilan 'Kaa-chan' saat latihan sedang berlangsung –dan anak berambut kriwil itu langsung mendapatkan seruan sayang 'tarundoru!' beserta hadiah jitakan penuh cinta dan empat puluh lima kali mengelilingi lapangan dari Sanada 'Tou-chan'-

"ah kau benar juga.. apalagi kalau sampai terlihat si Kirihara itu, dia pasti akan menyengir lebar dan makin giat mengganggu kita, tarundoru.." sambil menggelengkan kepalanya karena prihatin pemuda berambut hitam itu memberikan komentar beserta dengan kata-kata favoritnya.

"ahahaha... tapi Aka-chan tidak bermaksud jahat kan.. saa.. aku menyukai anak itu, rasanya seperti punya seorang adik kecil untuk diasuh, tapi disaat yang bersamaan aku juga merasa seperti punya kakak laki-laki yang akan melindungiku... apa aku salah, Gen'ichiro..?" senyum Yukimura yang direspon Sanada dengan turut tersenyum pula, 'kau tidak salah dalam memilih penerusmu, Seiichi..' mungkin itu yang dipikirkannya.

Tok! Tok!

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Yukimura diketuk oleh seseorang yang ternyata adalah suster Hinako, ia masuk dan mengangguk kecil pada Sanada.

"maaf mengganggu.. tapi sudah waktunya makan siang, Seiichi-kun.." tegurnya ramah, ia lalu membawa troli berisi paket makan siang Dan menaruhnya di meja kecil disamping tempat tidur Yukimura.

"hari ini pastikan kau menghabiskan makan siangmu, oke?" ucapnya dengan nada khawatir, "oh iya, jangan lupa untuk meminum obatnya.." lanjutnya.

"baik, Hinako-san." Jawab Yukimura,

"jangan khawatir, suster. Aku yang akan mengawasinya makan dan minum obat.." tukas Sanada meyakinkan. Setelah melihat Sanada beberapa saat senyum suster muda itu kembali berkembang dan mengangguk lega.

"terima kasih, kuserahkan padamu ya, ukuran penggunaan obatnya sudah ada di bungkus obat.. kira-kira satu jam lagi aku akan kembali lagi.." setelah mengatakan itu suster Hinako kembali mendorong troli makanannya dan keluar dari kamar Yukimura, mungkin ia mau memberikan makan siang untuk pasien yang kamarnya berada disebelah kamar Yukimura.

"nah, ayo makan.." ajak Sanada, ia membantu membukakan box makan siang dan menyodorkannya pada Yukimura. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa pemuda berambut ikal itu memulai acara makan siangnya, tetapi tidak sampai suapan ke-delapan ia sudah menaruh kembali box makan siang berwarna biru cerah itu diatas meja.

"aku sudah tidak sanggup.." menghela nafas panjang ia memandangi kembali sisa makanannya.

"habiskan Seiichi." Pinta Sanada, kembali mengasurkan box yang masih lumayan penuh tersebut.

"tapi aku sudah ken..."

"tidak ada 'tapi', membuang makanan itu tidak baik." Tanpa mendengar akhir kalimat Yukimura, Sanada sudah menasihatinya.

"uhh... baiklah... asalkan..." Yukimura tiba-tiba memunculkan kembali senyum penuh artinya, ini bisa berarti apa saja bagi Sanada, hal buruk ataupun baik.

"asalkan..?"

"Gen'ichiro harus menyuapi aku.." katanya dengan kalem, senyuman tidak sedikitpun pudar dari bibir Yukimura.

"hah? Tapi kau sudah dew..."

"tidak ada 'tapi', membuang makanan itu tidak baik, Gen'ichiro.." sekarang ganti Yukimura yang memotong ucapan kekasihnya dan menasihatinya pula.

"baiklah, cukup sekali ini saja, mengerti?" Akhirnya Sanada menyerah juga, perlahan ia mengambil box makan siang Yukimura dan menyendoknya, lalu mengarahkan kemulut Yukimura –yang langsung membuka mulut dengan senang hati-

Begitu selesai dengan makanannya Sanada mengambil bungkusan obat Yukimura dan membaca petunjuk penggunaan sesuai dengan yang diberitahu suster Hinako tadi,

"siang ini kau harus minum obat yang ini, lalu pil yang ini dan ini dan ini juga..." Sanada mengeluarkan obatnya masing-masing dan memberikannya pada Yukimura.

"jangan minta aku untuk menyuapimu obat juga!" serunya diikuti dengan pipinya yang sedikit memerah.

"tentu saja tidak, Gen'ichiro... yang tadi itu sudah cukup.." ucap Yukimura kalem, ia mengambil obat dari tangan Sanada dan meminumnya sekaligus.

"pahit... seperti biasa.. kuharap aku bisa berhenti meminum ini.." keluhnya diiringi dengan senyum getir.

"kalau sudah sembuh kau tidak harus minum obat yang pahit ini lagi kok.." Sanada mencoba menghibur sang God's child. ia telah membereskan peralatan makan dan obat, ditaruhnya dengan rapi diatas meja sehingga saat suster Hinako datang nanti ia akan mudah membawanya.

"duduk sini, Gen'ichiro.." pinta Yukimura sambil menepuk-nepuk ujung tempat tidurnya, memberi isyarat agar Sanada duduk disana, lebih dekat dengan dirinya, saat Sanada sudah duduk ia menyandarkan dirinya di bahu Sanada dan menutup matanya perlahan.

"aku sebenarnya... sudah lelah disini Gen'ichiro..." desahnya pelan.

"sudah beberapa kali kudengar pasien disini pergi untuk selamanya..." lanjutnya, ia menggigit bibirnya yang sedikit gemetar, ada rasa takut dalam suaranya barusan, rasa takut kalau-kalau ia adalah orang selanjutnya yang harus pergi.

"jangan bicara begitu Seiichi.. kau pasti sembuh, lalu kita bisa bersama lagi, bisa bermain tenis lagi." Sanada menyahuti ucapan kekasihnya sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya, sekarang Yukimura bersandar di dadanya sehingga Sanada dapat mendekap pemuda itu.

"kau percaya padaku kan?" tanyanya meyakinkan Yukimura,

"ya.. aku percaya padamu..." angguk Yukimura, meskipun rasa kalut masih memenuhi kepalanya.

"nee, Gen'ichiro.."

"iya?"

"... ah tidak jadi.." senyum pemuda berambut ikal itu, ia merapatkan tubuh mungilnya kedalam dekapan sahabat, ah bukan.. kekasihnya..

'Aku belum mau pergi... Gen'ichiro... aku takut...'

Sayangnya kalimat tadi tidak pernah meluncur dari bibir Yukimura, ia kembali memejamkan kelopak matanya, tidak butuh waktu lama hingga pemuda ini berpindah ke alam mimpi. Mengetahui bahwa Yukimura tertidur Sanada membaringkannya di kasur dengan posisi yang ia kira senyaman mungkin. Dengan lembut agar Yukimura tidak terbangun Sanada mengecup pipi pemuda itu.

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi... aku mencintaimu, Seiichi..." bisiknya lirih.

OWARI

Ichi : walah... ini apaaa~~? *gelundungan*

Terima kasih buat pembaca yang sudah bertahan baca sampai sini... *tepok tangan*

Sampai ketemu lain hari~~ XDDD

Music Mode : Kimi e Oyasumi – Ryotaro Okiayu

:""D


End file.
